


Bienvenido a la Zona del Terror | Traducción

by anyonesaunt, bibifi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: :V, AU Apocalipsis Zombie, Acabo de aprender como poner tags no sugeridos lol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Conducta destructiva, F/F, Happy, Light Hope es un árbol, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Sad, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, catradora
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyonesaunt/pseuds/anyonesaunt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibifi/pseuds/bibifi
Summary: —Si el apocalipsis comienza, búscame.Adora se ríe nerviosa—Uh, sí. Sí, lo haré.Catra la da una última mirada antes de voltearse. Adora la ve irse.Adora y Catra se convierten en enemigas durante el apocalipsis zombie, abriéndose paso a través del nuevo mundo antes de que las circunstancias las unan.---Agradecimientos a DARK, Jazzi, Joche y Finn por la correcciones y sugerencias. Con ustedes este trabajo es mil veces mejor <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Lanzamiento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the Fright Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560502) by [anyonesaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyonesaunt/pseuds/anyonesaunt), [xandrillia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrillia/pseuds/xandrillia). 



> Actualizaciones semanales? idk soy floja xd. Si me dejas comentario me animas uwu  
> ¡Muchas gracias a anyonesaunt y a xpelliarmus por dejarme traducir <3!  
> Pueden seguir a xpelliarmus por aquí => https://twitter.com/xpeIIiarmuz  
> Disfruten :D

Adora se despierta de un salto mientras la habitación empieza a temblar.

Le toma un minuto recordar dónde está, por qué está atada a una silla y por qué la habitación se está moviendo.

“Estás en un avión, tontita” dice la voz en su cabeza. “Cálmate. Es solo una turbulencia”.

No obstante, darse cuenta no la calma tampoco. El avión tiembla muchísimo, y a ella solo le queda una hora de sueño. Suspira y busca algo, lo que sea, para distraer su mente.

—¿Le gustaría algo de beber?

Adora mira hacia arriba, es la aeromoza. Habla en voz baja, pues la chica al lado de la rubia aún está sumida en el sueño.

—No, gracias —dice Adora amablemente, antes de notar la pila de periódicos en su carrito—. Pero creo que tomaré un periodico. 

—No hay problema. —Ella le entrega un periódico con una sonrisa. Antes de que pueda avanzar con su carrito, estática suena desde su radio. La aeromoza la saca de su bolsillo y escucha por un momento; su rostro se vuelve pálido y sale corriendo por el pasillo dejando atrás el carrito.

Adora la mira, confundida. “Huh, eso fue raro”.

Dirige su atención al periodico. Los titulares no son tan reconfortantes como ella esperaba. No lo han sido en semanas.

« EL VIRUS, HORDA, AHORA CONFIRMADO EN 5 CONTINENTES», advierte la primera página, luego, debajo «NUEVOS SÍNTOMAS REPORTADOS MIENTRAS EL VIRUS MUTA».

El avión es sacudido por otra violenta turbulencia, Adora salta en su asiento. Tras inhalar y exhalar profundamente algunas veces para relajarse, decide seguir leyendo, solo para tener algo que hacer.

« El virus Horda ahora se encuentra presente en 5 continentes, dejando a Groenlandia y la Antártica como las únicas áreas sin casos confirmados. Científicos creen que el virus, el cual se registró por primera vez en insectos y roedores en las comunidades rurales granjeras alrededor del globo, ha mutado recientemente para peor, señalando la aparición de extraños nuevos síntomas en pacientes recientemente infectados…»

¿Para peor? A Adora le cuesta imaginar cómo el virus Horda podría ser peor. Después de todo, ha sido probado que afecta el cerebro del paciente de formas impresionantes. Ha escuchado historias de pacientes de Horda perdiendo las funciones motoras, olvidando sus propios nombres y los de su familia, e incluso algunas historias de pacientes que muerden a sus doctores. Todo es muy extraño. Muchos lo comparan con una nueva especie de rabia, y una cura aún por encontrar.

Ella hojea la siguiente líneas: perder la habilidad de hablar… tendencia a la violencia… pupilas dilatadas, acaparando completamente la iris, provocando una aversión a la luz...

«Sin embargo, el desarrollo más interesante parece ser la fiebre: Los doctores reportan fiebres por sobre los 45 grados Celsius (113 Fahrenheit), una temperatura a la cual no se espera que un humano sobreviva. “Aún no determinamos como los paciente de Horda continúan activos a temperaturas corporales internas extremas” dice Dr. Diego Falcon, director de la OMS “Probablemente tenga que ver con el virus mismo, pues se sabe que prospera en organismos más cálidos, siendo lo único que mantiene a los pacientes vivos.”

Esta declaración, revelada el lunes por la mañana ha causado que algunos especulen si los paciente de Horda están vivos o no. El youtuber teórico conspiranoico Peekablue, quien le habla a más de 1 millón de suscriptores, ha popularizado el pensamiento de que la cadena del virus mutado en realidad mata a su anfitrión justo tras la infección inicial. Peekablue afirma que una vez que el anfitrión ha muerto, el virus se apodera de la función cerebral del paciente, proporcionando una ilusión de vida. Esta teoría explicaría porque los pacientes con el virus mutado pierden la función lingüística y se comportan de manera errática y violenta. Los científicos hasta el momento se han negado a criticar tal afirmación. 

—¿A dónde fue la aeromoza?

La cabeza de Adora se levanta de un salto del papel, y se golpea con el respaldo de su asiento. 

—Ay —dice antes de volverse a la fuente de la voz.

Es una chica, la chica sentada junto a ella, con quien no ha hablado en todo el vuelo. Juzgando por su cabello revuelto, se acaba de despertar. Está sonriendo dulcemente y esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, Adora está demasiado concentrada en sus ojos (de dos colores, azul y amarillo) para procesar lo que ella le ha dicho. “Woah”.

Los ojos de la chica se entrecierran, sorprendiendo a Adora y llevándola de vuelta a la realidad. Sacude la cabeza.

—Hum, ¿Qué?

—Dije, ¿dónde se fue la aeromoza? —Ella sonríe de nuevo, sus dientes casi anormalmente puntiagudos. Luego, antes de que Adora pueda idear una respuesta—. Oh, perdona. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Catra, ¿Y tú?

Catra. La pequeña parte del cerebro de Adora que aún funciona nota que es el nombre perfecto para ella. Tan solo está sentada mirando a Adora, pero ya puede decir que Catra está esperando para burlarse de ella, vigilante y sonriendo ambiguamente. Aún así, Adora no puede evitar notar que ella es en realidad muy bonita. Definitivamente, la está mirando, lo que solo sirve para poner a la oji-azul nerviosa, porque wow. Y es que si hay una cosa en la que es mala, es en charlar con chicas bonitas.

Toda la interacción, incluso aunque acaba de comenzar, está haciendo a Adora entrar en pánico. Trata de recordar la última pregunta que la chica le hizo, pero solo puede recordar la primera, aquella sobre la aeromoza, de la cual por suerte sabe la respuesta. Adora empieza a hablar pero se pierde en sus ojos de nuevo, y su respuesta preplaneada resulta en un balbuceo nervioso.

—Shhee aarr... ehm, ra...

—¿She-Ra? ¿Te llamas She-Ra?—interrumpe la chica, sonriendo burlona, bromeando con Adora como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¿She-Ra? No, mi nombre es… Yo intentaba decir que ella corrió por allá , a la cabina…

—Un placer conocerte She-Ra —-responde Catra con un brillo en sus ojos—. Nombre interesante.

Adora rió torpemente, insegura de cómo reaccionar a la broma.

—Ja ja ja. No, en realidad soy…

—Perdona princesa, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar esto rapidito… —Catra extiende su brazo sobre Adora para abrir la ventana . Está oscuro afuera, las luces de la ciudad brillan abajo en vez de las nubes que estaban al inicio del vuelo—. Huh. Pensé que ya habíamos empezado a descender.

—¿Huh? —dice Adora, aturdida por el cambio repentino de tema.

—Podía sentir que el avión estaba descendiendo. Eso es raro. Estamos a como una hora de nuestro destino. —Catra se recuesta de vuelta en su asiento, la confusión en su rostro rápidamente cambia a una sonrisa mientras se vuelve hacia Adora—. Entonces, She-Ra, ¿qué negocios te traen a Plumeria?

—¿Negocios? Oh, um, solo… ¿vacaciones?

—¿Estás segura sobre eso? —Catra responde—. Eso sonó como una pregunta para mí

—Oh-um, sí. Estoy bastante segura…

—¿Segurísima? Si fuera tú, tal vez quisiera averiguarlo antes de que aterricemos. —Ella tamborilea sus dedos sobre su muslo, y la mira de arriba a abajo—. Princesa...

Adora transpira ante la atención. ¿Es esto coquetear? ¿Me están coqueteando? ¿Cómo se coquetea? 

—Uh… jajaja, tal vez tengas razón. —”Hazle una pregunta”—. Um... ¿Por qué estás yendo a Plumeria?

—Vivo ahí —dice Catra simplemente, luego cambia de tema—. ¿Qué lees?

—Oh —Adora mira el periodico—. Solo las noticias.

—Huh. ¿Algún avance? —toma el periódico de las manos de Adora, mirando al encabezado.

—Sí, en realidad. Aparentemente, algunas personas piensan que los pacientes de Horda ya están muertos. Que el virus los mató, y luego toman control de sus cuerpos. 

Los oídos de Catra parecen animarse.. 

—Como… ¿Zombies o algo así?

—Um, supongo. —Adora se estremece—. No quiero pensarlo.

—El mundo es un lugar aterrador, princesa. —Ella sonríe con picardía—. Incluso chicas bonitas como tú tienen que estar preparadas para el apocalipsis.

Las mejillas de Adora se tiñen de un rojo intenso.

—Tú no crees realmente que habrá un apocalipsis…

—Si los rumores sobre el virus son ciertos, no veo por qué no. —Ella extiende su mano y se mira las uñas, largas y puntiagudas—. Ya es tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada. Solo… tuve una crianza extraña, eso es todo. —Ella suspira—. Tú no lo entenderías, princesa.

—Deja de llamarme princesa. —Murmura Adora—. Me hace sonar débil.

—¿Quién dijo que eres débil?

Adora se encoge de hombros. 

—Es solo que… las princesas son siempre gobernantes de flores, o brillitos, o lo que sea. No hay una princesa de… No sé, del poder.

—Tendrás que ser la primera entonces —Catra sonríe burlonamente— . She-Ra, la Princesa del Poder.

Adora está pensando una respuesta cuando el avión vuelve a sacudirse violentamente. Una vez que se estabiliza, Catra enfoca su atención en la ventana abierta.

—Mira.

—¿Qué? —Cuando Adora vuelve su cabeza para escrutar por la ventana, es sorprendida por lo que ve: el avión está extremadamente cerca del suelo—. Ellos… ellos no aterrizarían el avión antes de tiempo sin decirnos ¿no?

En ese momento exacto, los altavoces crepitan cuando el piloto los enciende.

—Les habla su capitán. Debido a circunstancias imprevistas, estamos realizando un aterrizaje de emergencia en la ciudad de Etheria. Por favor, permanezcan sentados hasta que el avión se haya detenido por completo.

“¿Etheria? Ni siquiera he oído de ese lugar”.

Los pasajeros inmediatamente estallan en protestas, pero la aeromoza, que ha salido de la cabina, obliga a todos a calmarse.

—¡Por favor, permanezcan sentados! La situación está fuera de nuestras manos. Les brindaremos más información a medida que la recibamos. ¡Gracias!

Adora está demasiado conmocionada para quejarse, en vez de eso permanece sentada con la cara de piedra, mientras considera un sin fin de razones aterradoras por las que pueden haberse detenido. Trata de convencerse de que es solo un mantenimiento de rutina, o mal clima, pero el periódico en el regazo de Catra parece decirle que es algo peor.

Cuando es el turno de ella y Catra de salir del avión, Catra se gira hacia ella una última vez.

—Fue bueno conocerte, She-Ra. —Ella le extiende la mano, Adora la estrecha, esperando que Catra se dé la vuelta y camine por el pasillo después. En cambio, ella se queda ahí parada por un momento incluso estirando la mano para alisar la chaqueta de Adora.

—Si el apocalipsis empieza, ven a buscarme.

Adora ríe nerviosa.

—Uh, sí. Sí, lo haré-

Catra le da una última mirada antes de girarse sobre sus talones y precipitarse hacia la salida.

🗡️

El aeropuerto es extremadamente caótico como era de esperarse. Después de todo, ella puede oír de un empleado que más de 30 aviones llenos de pasajeros tuvieron un aterrizaje de emergencia aquí, sobrecargando al aeropuerto. 

—¿Por qué no fueron unas millas al norte? —responde el otro empleado—. ¿O incluso al suroeste? Allí hay aeropuertos también, y están en grandes ciudades. ¿Acaso eso no tendría más sentido?

—No lo sé —responde—. Aparentemente no podían ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Mientras Adora intenta orientarse por el edificio desconocido y encontrar su equipaje, puede escuchar decenas de otras conversaciones.

—Escuché que es un ataque terrorista, que ciudades enteras han desaparecido del mapa.

—Mi primo vive en Hunterville y dice que hay como locos corriendo por las calles. Piensa que es el ejército de alguien.

—Ellos están, aparentemente, evacuando mi ciudad natal y todas las ciudades alrededor. Como que los alcaldes aparecieron en la TV y les dijeron a todos que huyeran. Aunque yo no me lo creo.

Adora se pierde en el caos en su camino al carrusel de equipajes. La caminata, que debió durar 5 minutos, le tomó casi 20. Una vez la alcanza, está totalmente desierta. La única maleta que queda es la suya, que retira de la cinta transportadora.

Cuando se da la vuelta, al alguna vez bullicioso aeropuerto ahora solo le quedan unos cuantos viajeros dispersos, todos hablando por teléfono y corriendo a las puertas, con miradas de pánico en sus rostros.

—Consigamos un taxi —le dice un pasajero a la mujer con la cual sale del aeropuerto—. Podemos dividir el costo.

“Huh. Esa no es una mala idea”.

Ella comienza a arrastrar su maleta a través del edificio vacío, buscando a cualquier persona de aspecto agradable con quien hablar y convencerla de que comparta pasaje con ella. Sin embargo, el alguna vez ajetreado aeropuerto ahora no tiene vida. Incluso los empleados se han ido. Ella está a punto de rendirse y tal vez encontrar un hotel en donde quedarse, cuando nota a alguien.

Catra.

Está parada frente a una cafetería abandonada, arrancando bollos de los estantes de exhibición y metiéndolos en su maleta. Si Adora estuviera pensando claramente, probablemente hubiera pensado que eso era raro, pero ella estaba tan agradecida de verla que ni siquiera se lo cuestionó.

—¡Catra!

Alza la cabeza en un disparo, ve a Adora a través de la habitación y se congela.

—¡Soy yo! Ador...er , ¡She-Ra!

Catra no responde; de hecho, se ve ansiosa. Cierra la cremallera de su maleta en un movimiento fluido y salta tras el mostrador, corre disparada a la parte trasera de la tienda. Basándose en las sirenas y las luces parpadeantes que empiezan justo después, ha salido por la puerta de emergencia.

—¿Huh? 

“Pensé que ustedes dos tenían algo”.

—Yo también —dice Adora en un susurro.

“Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer excepto irse”.

Ella asiente, se endereza en un intento de darse confianza, y empieza a caminar.

No hay seguridad en el aeropuerto y nadie opera en la zona de control, así que no tiene problemas para salir y entrar en la vasta ciudad. Se la esperaba rebosante de actividad, pero está, también, desierta. Se pregunta cómo todos los pasajeros salieron tan rápido, y le viene el pensamiento de si todos los hoteles están reservados ya.

Deambula por las calles de la ciudad, oscura, por casi una hora. Gran parte de los edificios vacíos, las luces opacas y las puertas bien cerradas, pero ella sigue adelante. Eventualmente, empieza a tararear en voz baja para calmarse, incluso los búhos han dejado de ulular. La ciudad está callada a su alrededor, un contraste chocante con su bullicioso hogar. Algo sobre la ausencia de ruido se le hace inquietante y desagradable.

Eventualmente, sus piernas agotadas le dicen que ha deambulado lo suficiente.

“Estás exhausta. Solo encuentra un teléfono público. Llama a un hotel”.

—¿Teléfono público? ¿Siquiera tengo monedas?. —Se palmea los bolsillos, tanteando su billetera

Qué raro. Nada

Ella los palmea de nuevo, para estar segura. No hay billetera.

Mete la mano entera en el bolsillo, los bolsillos delanteros, su bolsa. Incluso abre su maleta allí mismo en la acera sucia en una búsqueda desesperada.

“No, no. No está en la maleta. La tenías en el vuelo ¿recuerdas?, para pagar esos snacks”.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no está en chaqueta?! Soy la única persona que lo tocó, excepto por...

“Oh”

—Catra.

Adora recuerda de repente, con dolor, que Catra palmeo su chaqueta antes de irse. Pensó que era raro. Luego, cuando la vio de nuevo en el aeropuerto, corrió… culpable.

—Catra… tomó mi billetera —la boca de Adora cae en shock—. Ella solo me habló para poder… robarme.

Lloriquea.

—Y me enamoré de eso.

“No importa. Ella está muy lejos ahora. Concéntrate. Encuentra un telefono”:

Adora se queda ahí parada un rato más, vacilante, herida y confundida. ¿Cómo pudo ella hacer eso?

“¡Adora!”

—Qu- Oh sí.. un teléfono. —Se limpia la nariz con su chaqueta, y quita el polvo de sus pantalones—. Encontrar un teléfono.

Mira a su alrededor, analiza su entorno. Los edificios son altos e intimidantes, pero ha caminado tan lejos que está casi fuera de la ciudad y a tan solo unos edificios hay un pequeño y desgastado bar que se ve vacío.

“Fíjate allí”.

—Sí… me fijaré allí —se abre paso abatida hacia el escaparate. “El Desierto Carmesí” se lee en el letrero, gracioso nombre.

Su suerte la sorprende cuando encuentra la puerta sin seguro. Da unos pasos inseguros dentro del rancio y pequeño lugar, anunciándose en caso de que aún queden unos clientes.

—¿Hola?

Lo único que le responde es el gimoteo de la estática proveniente de la televisión sobre la mesa. Sin nada más que hacer, Adora se sienta en frente, tanteando con la antena por unos momentos hasta que acierta.

Las noticias. Al menos, debe ser La noticia. Es una grabación desgastada y como granulada tomada con un celular desde fuera de la casa de alguien. A través de las ventanas, grandes multitudes de personas cojean por las calles (¿hordas?) en la misma dirección. Se ven heridos, golpeados, pero aún se mueven rápido. La grabación se corta a otro video, con una joven presa pánico. Sus ojos completamente dilatados, tanto que casi parecieran ser negro puro. Ella le grita a la cámara pero el audio está distorsionado y solo se escucha angustia. Con la mano en alto retrocede lejos de quien sostiene la cámara, nauseabunda y sudorosa. Y entonces el video se corta de nuevo, una carretera repleta de autos se muestra en el panorama. Figuras serpentean entre carros estacionados y accidentados, rompiendo ventanas y arrastrando a los conductores fuera de sus asientos. Algunos huyen al bosque lejos de aquellos violentos, otros intentan contraatacar. No parece ser exitoso.

Cuando la grabación se corta de vuelta con los presentadores, ambos están en silencio por un momento. Se miran el uno al otro, como diciendo “¿quién debería hablar?”

La mujer, vestida con pantalones andrajosos, comienza con un suspiro.

—Lo que acaban de ver son videos de celulares enviados por nuestros espectadores por todo el país. Dicen que está pasando en todas partes, en especial en ciudades con hospitales importantes donde trataban a pacientes del virus Horda.

El hombre continua.

—Tenemos múltiples reportes de que los perpetradores de la violencia masiva son, en realidad, las mismas víctimas. Descritos con muerte cerebral y casi indestructibles, estos ex-pacientes han estado escapando de su encierro y han sembrado el caos en todo el mundo.

—Los transeúntes afirman que estos pacientes, apodados por muchos como “hordas”, parecen estar principalmente enfocados en capturar y morder humanos. Una vez mordido, el virus parecer ser transferido al nuevo huésped.

—Se cree que cuando un humano es mordido por un horda, ellos también, se transformarán eventualmente en z…. —se detiene, sin querer pronunciarlo.

La mujer, titubeante, toma el control.

—A pesar de que el período de incubación del virus es aún desconocido, recomendamos a todos dejar las zonas urbanas y aislarse si son mordidos.

Hay un golpe de silencio.

Ella mira directo a la cámara.

—Que Dios nos ampare a todos.

La pantalla se vuelve negra.

“Zombies, iba a decir zombies”

—Lo sé.

“Tienes que correr”.

—… lo sé.


	2. En la sombra de Mystacor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana JAJSASJSja ja ja ja D:
> 
> Bueno aquí está.

—¡Catra!

Catra salta ante el grito y luego voltea. Una vez que notó que la gente estaba abandonando el aeropuerto, decidió quedarse hasta que la multitud se dispersara para hurtar algunas cosillas. Incluso aunque las tiendas estuvieran desprotegidas y no hubiera nadie para preocuparse por un robo, siente una pequeña punzada de culpa por haber sido encontrada con las manos en la masa.

Es la chica rubia del avión. Parada en medio del aeropuerto etheriano vacío, como si estuviese en la escena final de una romántica película cursi, saludando como idiota y arrastrando una enorme maleta. Malinterpreta el sobresalto de Catra como confusión y se identifica. 

—¡Soy yo! Ado-re, ¡She-Ra!

Catra no puede asegurarlo desde tan lejos, pero piensa que She-Ra podría estar molesta. Siente la billetera robada en su bolsillo y se da cuenta; tal vez ella sepa que la tomó.

Sin perder otro segundo, Catra corre sobre el mostrador y empuja la primera puerta que puede encontrar, una salida de emergencia, y se encoge ante el eco de las alarmas. Inmediatamente entra en una multitud de gente corriendo en la misma dirección.

—¿A dónde van todos? —grita hacia la multitud. No espera una respuesta, pero la obtiene de un hombre cansado que arrastra tres niños malhumorados con él.

—Parada de autobús —grita él—. Es el último en el pueblo. Están diciendo que tenemos que salir de la ciudad.

Catra no es nadie para discutir con una voz tan urgente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se une a la multitud.

En el bus, hojea la billetera de She-Ra, algo decepcionada con la victoria. La chica del avión había sido un poco tonta pero dulce a la vez, y Catra había disfrutado su conversación, incluso aunque fuese falsa. Se topa con su identificación: Adora Randor de Luna Brillante, el pueblo que Catra visitó en su viaje de trabajo. Delante de su identificación hay un imagen de una pequeña She-Ra (cabello rubio atado en la misma cola de cabello del avión, un espacio vacío en sus dientes frontales, y una sonrisita como si no hubiera otro lugar en el mundo en el que ella prefiriera estar), su brazo colgando alrededor una chica mayor. La otra chica (¿hermana? ¿amiga?) luciendo un falso atuendo de doctor, vestida para Halloween. Tiene largo y oscuro cabello trenzado pulcramente y, también, luce una sonrisa llena de dientes. La princesa, en cambio, lleva un traje de la Mujer Maravilla, blandiendo un lazo en una mano, se ve como si estuviera lista para conquistar el mundo.

Sobre su cabeza, los altavoces del autobús suenan y disminuyen la velocidad hasta parar. Catra tiene suerte de que llegó a tiempo; está tan saturado de gente que algunos están parados e incluso así, tuvieron que dejar a algunos atrás.

En la parada la mayoría de gente se baja precipitadamente, arrastrando su pesado equipaje y esparciéndose entre la calle vacía. Muchos tienen lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros, mientras hablan por teléfono o consuelan a sus hijos. 

Tras 5 paradas, el bus está casi vacío. Catra aún tiene que recorrer 5 paradas, y uno de los dos pasajeros restantes ya le está dando una mirada pesada. El otro pasajero está doblado sobre sus rodillas, temblando levemente. En vez de involucrarse en lo que sea que esté mal con esos dos, Catra suspira y abre el periódico de Adora, esperando que el tiempo pase rápido.

Huh. La primera presenta la historia del virus desde el Extremo Norte, pero la historia continua en las páginas siete, ocho, nueve, diez y once, lo que es… inusual, por decir lo menos, ¿Acaso no está la gente cansada de oír sobre estas cosas ya? Mientras más lee sobre mutaciones recientes y nuevos síntomas (aversión a la luz, violencia desmedida, erupciones, fiebres altas, y sudor), peor se ve. Le frunce el ceño al periódico, preguntándose si de verdad va a pasar.

Al otro lado del bus, el hombre pone su cabeza entre sus manos. Catra intercambia miradas con la otra pasajera, sus ojos se abren con preocupación mientras niega lentamente con la cabeza hacia Catra. La mujer se da un ligero toque en el pómulo y hace un pequeño gesto para comunicar que las pupilas del otro pasajero se han dilatado.

Catra está bastante segura de que esta es su parada, le guste o no. El hombre gruñe mientras ella pasa, manteniéndose fuera de alcance. Su respiración es entrecortada mientras su sudor cae desde su cara al suelo. Catra sigue a la mujer fuera del bus y le asiente, agradecida por su advertencia. Para su sorpresa, el conductor del vehículo también se baja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El hombre abordo no parece notarlos.

Al salir a la calle, Catra se toma un momento para orientarse. Tal vez está a media milla de un hotel que recuerda de un viaje previo, una tienda de comestible cercana proyecta una cálida luz a la calle. La noche es cálida, aunque no incomoda, pero no le sorprende ver calles vacías a su alrededor. Usualmente, ella esperaría que la gente aprovechara el buen clima y explore la ciudad, pero no en una noche como esta, con circunstancias como esta… se siente adecuado.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Catra cruza la calle a la tienda de comestible. Dentro, un cliente discute con el encargado, enrojecido y enojado. El encargado sacude su cabeza, balbuceando una respuesta por la que Catra no se molesta en quedarse. Agarrando una canasta, se llena con todas las barras de proteína y carbohidratos que aún no han sido compradas por ciudadanos frenéticos, sabiendo que durarán más… sean lo que sean.

En el mostrador de comidas, alguien susurra que ya es demasiado tarde.

Cerca de la panadería, una mujer llora mientras reza.

Cerca de la caja registradora, tres hermanos discuten sobre su siguiente plan de acción.

—¿Peleamos o huimos?

—No estaríamos en este basura de ciudad si tuviéramos opción.

—Tan pronto como tengamos combustible, despegamos.

De vuelta al frente de la tienda, el cliente agresivo se ha ido. El encargado está de pie tembloroso en su camino, evitando la mirada de Catra. Encogiéndose de hombros, Catra no lo molesta, en vez de eso empaqueta sus raciones ella misma al final de la caja. Ni siquiera considera pagar con la tarjeta de Adora; después de todo, los únicos clientes que quedan solo agarran tanta comida como puedan y corren fuera de la puerta.

En la calle, Catra revisa su celular. Como antes; no hay señal. Suspirando, se desliza en un callejón y abre su maleta.

Maldice a su estúpida, jodida familia, sus estúpidas habilidades de supervivencia, los kits y todo eso sin lo que no puede viajar. Maldice esas ideas de mierda sobre el fin del mundo, porque esas paranoias pueden, tal vez, salvar la vida de Catra justo ahora.

Saca la radio de emergencia, cambiando la frecuencia hasta la predeterminada. Aún no hay nada, pero Catra teclea rápido en código Morse, esperando solo un momento por una respuesta. Si les llegó, seguirán mensajeando en repetición hasta que Catra pueda responder. Hasta entonces, necesita encontrar un lugar seguro donde hacer un campamento.

Será una noche larga.

🛡️

Dos AM, y Catra no ha dormido. Debajo, la ciudad ha renacido tras un suave e inquietante silencio, lleno ahora por la melodía de sonidos y choques inhumanos, juntos creando una orquesta espeluznante. Catra se estremece en su sudadera, con un ojo en la puerta de acceso al techo. La obstruyó hace horas, pero no falta mucho para que alguien tratara de entrar. Su radio se balancea en su rodilla, (siempre preparada -Shadow Weaver, su pobre excusa de madre, tal vez tendría una emoción comparable al orgullo asentada en su alma podrida al verla), la estática crepita, aun intacta.

Alguien grita.

Otros gritos.

Un nombre, clamado desde las calles con todo el terror de alguien que entiende, pero no puede forzarse a creer.

Catra se pone la capucha sobre la cabeza, intentando acallarlos. No hay nada que pueda hacer por esas personas, pero tal vez pueda ayudar a sus amigos, y la única forma de hacerlo es si se mantiene con vida.

La puerta tiembla.

Catra se tensa, pero está lista. Su maleta ya se ha ido, reemplazada por una mochila ligera que lleva todo lo que consideró necesario. La radio va en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sube la cremallera de otra chaqueta encima, sus piernas se balancean por el costado del edificio.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un sonido animal se desgarra desde una garganta, gutural y demasiado cerca

Entonces no es un aliado.

Catra se desliza por el costado del edificio, con el estómago contra la pared. Hay bastantes puntos de apoyo para manos y pies (razón principal por la cual escogió el edificio, junto con la altura y el acceso al techo), y se abre paso con cuidado pero a paso seguro. En el sexto piso, a tres del último, se detiene, sus brazos temblando ligeramente. El viento le susurra en su espalda tentándola a inclinarse demasiado hacia atrás. Da una mirada rápida a través de una ventana, no hay rastro de nadie dentro, entonces se sienta en la cornisa fuera del alcance de visión de la azotea, sin aliento.

En su bolsillo, la estática susurra.

Sobre ella, un llanto.

Catra cierra los ojos, toma un suspiro lento. No fue un grito cercano, pero es la primera vez que ha tenido que correr de alguien de la horda y no es lo que esperaba.

Debajo de ella, las hordas pasan, brillando bajo las farolas. Algo menos que humano ahora, buscando víctimas, y ruidosos. Cientos, tal vez miles, cada uno con sus propias vidas y familias con quienes no volverán a casa. Catra lucha contra el impulso de buscar por las calles una coleta rubia balanceándose y una estúpida sonrisa, espera en contra de toda espera que, tal vez, solo tal vez, Adora está allí afuera en alguna parte, viva.

Catra no debió haber huido. En el aeropuerto, ella sabía lo seria que la situación se estaba poniendo; supuso, cuando vió el titular del periodico, que no le gustarían los reportes, pero había usado su usual máscara de indiferencia, jugandole una rápida estafa a la chica a su lado, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ella debería haberla ayudado.

Quizás, si se hubiera quedado, Catra no estaría sola en el costado de un edificio en una ciudad desconocida, esperando una señal que sabe que probablemente no llegará, pensando en un extraño con el que habló por unos tres minutos completos.

Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Su familia se burlaría de ella por estar tan estancada en el pasado.

Ahora es ahora, y no importa qué pasó para llevar a Catra a donde está. Lo único que importa ahora es ponerse a salvo y cuidar de sus amigos, si alguna vez deciden aparecerse. Catra niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie, estirándose. Abajo es peligroso y arriba está comprometido, por lo que va de lado, siguiendo el borde del alféizar de la ventana hasta el siguiente y el siguiente, jugando a la rayuela a veinte metros de altura.

Allí arriba, el viento es lento pero firme, presionándola contra el costado del edificio. En el borde de la pared, hay una pequeña caída, tal vez cinco metros, hasta el techo de grava del edificio de al lado. Catra se quita las correas de la mochila de los hombros y la lanza, girando para que su espalda esté presionada contra el edificio. No hay forma de bajar otro piso; tendría que saltar desde aquí a la azotea vecina y usar la altura a su favor para pasar el estrecho callejón debajo de ella.

El viento se detiene, acumulando el aliento antes de volver a soltar una ventisca, y Catra se arriesga.

Ella rueda para quitarse el impacto de las rodillas y se pone en cuclillas. La radio en su bolsillo presiona incómodamente contra su estómago, pero está aquí e ilesa con todos sus suministros, así que es una victoria. Catra se echa la mochila al hombro, manteniéndose agachada. No había visto a nadie desde el otro edificio, pero la vista aérea y la vista desde el suelo son dos perspectivas muy diferentes.

No hay acceso al techo.

Catra da un suspiro de alivio, rodeando la azotea una vez antes de asentarse contra el borde norte, la calle a su espalda. Sus ojos se cierran en relativa paz, el mundo debajo de ella se suaviza en un murmullo casi relajante.

🛡️

—No puedes estar aquí.

Catra se despierta de una sacudida. Con una mano en la radio, abre una navaja, blandiéndola hacia el cielo del alba frente ella. Pensó que solo se había quedado dormida por un momento, pero había sido suficiente para ponerla en peligro.

—Te tienes que ir... —la voz empieza de nuevo pero se apaga, lo que permite a Catra localizarla. Al otro lado del techo, una mujer joven se sienta junto a una figura acurrucada, una niña pequeña con el pelo rojo ardiente. Ella pone una mano sobre su propio estómago, la otra protectora sobre la figura. Sus ojos se desvían con parsimonia hacia Catra, y niega con la cabeza, luchando por respirar. Ella se lame los labios.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Catra llama, encogiéndose por su voz demasiado fuerte.

—No —logra la mujer en un sollozo, tapándose la boca con una mano. Con el estómago descubierto, Catra no asimila el desorden que hay allí; arañado y sangrando—. Nada.

¿Infectado o simplemente herido? 

¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí arriba? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Catra da otro paso hacia atrás, su cuchillo todavía está fuera. Ella se da cuenta que tiene tiempo y se agacha para deslizar la radio en su bolsa manteniendo sus ojos en el dúo. La visión de la mujer no está enfocada en lo absoluto, sus ojos están en algo muy alejado mientras que murmura un nombre una y otra vez.

Mirando de reojo, por encima de su hombro, Catra ve una escalera de emergencia (debe haber sido la forma en que llegaron al techo) y se mueve hacia ella.

Pero.

Pero.

Alguien toma una respiración fuerte, tosiendo al exhalar. Catra se queda quieta, muy consciente de sus pasos crujiendo sobre la grava, la estática de su radio. Su aliento se atasca en su garganta mientras mira hacia el sonido, proveniente de unos pocos metros de ella. 

Una tercera persona, otra chica, no, no una chica, porque ahora son algo menos que humanos, levantándose de sus manos y rodillas. Esta... cosa está lejos de la pareja pero móvil, usando la pared lateral para empujarse y estar de pie. Sus ojos son completamente negros.

La pareja fija sus ojos en su amiga repentinamente erguida. 

—Está despierta —dice la mujer. Catra sabe que ya no es su amiga, pero la chica habla antes de que pueda recordárselo.

—Elizabeth —tose—. Beth. Beth. ¿Puedes oírnos?

El zombie, Beth, no responde. Ella solo gime, originando el sonido y cojeando hacia el.

—¡Elizabeth! —grita la mujer, ayudando a la niña más pequeña a ponerse de pie. Intentan retroceder, pero sus heridas son demasiado graves—. Por favor. Somos nosotros. Somos nosotros. ¿No ves?

Catra sabe que es inútil. Probablemente ellos también lo saben, pero saber que alguien está perdido y dejarlo ir son dos cosas muy diferentes. La mirada de Catra va y viene entre Elizabeth y la escalera detrás de ella. Será peligroso, ya que cualquier movimiento repentino o sonido involuntario seguramente atraerá su atención, pero todavía tiene el sigilo de su lado. Ella cree que puede lograrlo. La mujer mira fijamente a Catra por un momento, asiente. Catra retrocede.

A mitad de camino, la estática se detiene y se le cae el estómago.

Un brillante y odiosos pitidos resuenan a través de la azotea

Altos y odiosos pitidos resuenan a través de la azotea, demasiado fuerte: la señal es fuerte, lo que significa que sus amigos deben estar más cerca de lo que había pensado.

El zombi voltea.

Los pitidos continúan, destrozando el silencioso aire mañanero con su intensidad pero ella no tiene tiempo para detenerse ahí, incluso si eso significa que habrá más sobre ella pronto. Del otro lado del techo la pareja lloriquea intentando tomar la atención de Elizabeth. Intentando salvarla. Catra salta a la escalera apenas tomando los escalones superiores y medio cae, medio salta hacia abajo haciendo que aquel viejo metal se rasgara en la piel de sus palmas. La escalera baja dos pisos antes de darle una salida de emergencia que ella toma y la lleva al suelo del callejón con pasos apresurados.

Sobre ella, se escucha súplicas por un largo rato, luego gritos.

Ella intenta bloquearlos, buscando en su mochila para enfocarse en vez en el mensaje que está recibiendo en la radio. Son solo seis cortas palabras en repetición y le toma un minuto traducir toda la cosa.

V-vamos a ti. Cuidado. Zombies

Se burla. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Ella baja el interruptor, dándole fin a la transmisión. Siempre que sus amigos estén moviéndose ellos estarán bien, pero Catra necesita encontrar un lugar seguro para acampar mientras espera. Algún lugar sin escaleras de emergencia o puertas de acceso. Sus amigos no deberían tardar en llegar, el vuelo había sido acortado una hora lo que serían de siete a ocho horas en un viaje en circunstancias normales. Catra concluye que les tomará un día, tal vez dos, antes de que lleguen con ella.

Por suerte o no. Catra ha pasado gran parte de su vida entrenando para algo como esto. Su familia supervivencialista siempre fue un punto doloroso para Catra pero ella ha pasado por mucho y sabe qué hacer.

El televisor dice que deje la ciudad. Los noticieros a lo largo de la nación reportan brotes masivos en las áreas altamente pobladas y los expertos alientan las evacuaciones masivas.

Todos los que quedan están muertos o infectados.

La ciudad estará vacía. 

Suya para tomar o dejar caer.

Después de que la ciudad quede desierta, todo será para ella y sus amigos para controlar; infinitos suministros y protección, dónde sea que terminen, completamente suyo.

Bueno, tal vez tengan que compartir con las incontables hordas que deambulan por las calles, pero ese es un problema para la futura Catra y sus amigos. Por ahora, necesita encontrar su nueva base.

Catra se pone la mochila al hombro de nuevo, esta vez comenzando su viaje prestando un poquito más de cuidado hacia a donde va.

Finalmente, lo encuentra. Un centro comercial abandonado, luces parpadeantes que anuncian su nombre a la ciudad desaliñada: Mystacor Mall. Para cuando salta la cerca y entra por una puerta lateral, está ensangrentada y jadeando, pero la sangre no es la suya y recupera la respiración rápidamente. Limpia su cuchilla en sus jeans mientras camina, atenta a señales de vida u otra cosa. El centro comercial está demasiado silencioso, la noche fuera silenciada dentro de los muros. Las luces automáticas parpadean junto a la entrada, zumbando en la oscuridad, pero el resto del centro comercial permanece envuelto en sombras.

Hay tres pisos en total, tiendas alineadas en el exterior del centro comercial. El centro quedando completamente abierto, dejando una vista clara desde el piso superior hasta el vestíbulo principal. Tomando nota del fácil acceso, Catra decide que su base, cualquiera que sea la tienda que acabe siendo, debería estar en el tercer piso.

Solo le toma unos minutos encontrarla. Está al final de un pasillo, cerca de una escalera mecánica que no funciona, y no lejos de una puerta de acceso al techo. Justo afuera de las puertas, hay una mini tienda de comida bien surtida y un quiosco lleno de suministros médicos en caso de que surja la necesidad.

Catra entra por la única entrada, custodiada por pesadas puertas y desbloqueada por el juego de llaves maestras que encontró en el suelo, un regalo de despedida accidental de un guardia de seguridad ausente. En el interior, rápidamente reconoce el espacio por lo que es: una sala de juegos chapada a la antigua, equipada con videojuegos de época, máquinas de pescar muñequitos e incluso lo que parece ser una pequeña bolera y una pista de patinaje. Cerca de la entrada hay un mostrador de premios mugriento, de alguna manera entrañable, con juguetes de goma baratos y camisetas de mal gusto. Una puerta lateral conduce a otra habitación oscura, palos de golf baratos en una canasta afuera de la puerta. El piso está adornado con una alfombra negra con planetas y estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad, lo que le recuerda a Catra las pegatinas que puso en su techo cuando era niña.

Una vez que ha asimilado todo, Catra enciende las luces del techo. Da un paso atrás, el letrero de neón del frente es la única luz en el centro comercial, una advertencia para todo aquel que se acerque.

Bienvenidos a La Zona del Terror

Catra sonríe maliciosa y se pone a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a las 4 personitas que me ayudaron a editar esto <3\. Especialmente a Joche por darse el trabajo de explicarme cómo se usa un guion :')  
> Son un amor <3


End file.
